


【FF14】同人《赤夜》 赤魔x黑魔

by Murasa



Category: FF14, 最终幻想14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasa/pseuds/Murasa
Summary: 赤魔x黑魔；猫男x男精，讲述的大概是一个冒险者小队里两个人相遇到最后分别的故事。不是HE，也不甜，可能有点苦。写文的初衷是希望每个赤魔都能找到一个能够接纳自己的队伍，不要走到哪里都被歧视。黑魔也不是一个完美优秀的职业……别老是吹他……大概就是这样子吧。
Relationships: 赤魔x黑魔
Kudos: 3





	【FF14】同人《赤夜》 赤魔x黑魔

黑魔向来脾气不好，按照队里白魔的说的，那就是个凭着自己有些本事就不把其他人放在眼里，毫无协作精神只会自嗨的垃圾。  
可偏偏这个垃圾却又实力强劲得过分，原本小队无法完成的任务因为他总算能够完成了，原本完成得很艰难的任务因为他竟然变得轻松了。  
每当白魔气鼓鼓的抱怨着对黑魔的不满的时候，队长骑士总是苦口婆心的说着自己找来这么一个实力强劲的队友到底有多么不容易。

黑魔总是站在人群的最远处，冷冷的看着自己这个满编小队的其他人，心中满是不屑。  
倒也不是这小队的其他人有多差劲，谨慎的骑士，负责的白魔，尚在及格线内的诗人和忍者，还有一个还算厉害的龙骑士，要说为什么以往的战绩总是不尽人意，倒也确实是缺了一个能够拉高整个团队容错的输出主心骨。也因此，骑士几乎是三顾茅庐才请来了黑魔加入自己的小队。

“我真是受够了，你能不能有一点团队协作意识啊，战斗的时候老是站在离我们八百里外的地方，从不帮队友分摊伤害也就算了，我还得时不时分心去盯着看你有没有危险。”又是一次战后，白魔忍无可忍的摔了手中的牧杖，撩起袖子就想上前揍人。  
黑魔高高的衣领和巨大的帽子几乎把他的脸全都遮住，进队到现在，没有人知道他到底长得是个什么样。  
骑士连忙拉住白魔，好声好气的劝道：“冷静点，有什么话好好说啊。”  
“不去分摊，你们也不会出事，而照看队友，本来就是你的责任。”黑魔理所当然的说着，丝毫不觉得自己的做法有什么问题。  
“你……你！”白魔被气得无话可说，只得大声的骂道：“你凭什么啊！”  
黑魔轻轻笑出了声，他十分坦然的回答道：“凭我输出高。”  
白魔被他这句话堵得哑口无言，恨恨的咬牙，转身摔门离开了小队据点。  
在场的其它几名队员面面相觑，最后也只是耸了耸肩，摇了摇头，无言以对。

不久之后，诗人向队里请了一个月的假，说是家中有事要处理。而小队缺人便无法正常进行任务，正当骑士琢磨着是不是要去冒险者行会再招一个临时队友的时候，白魔突然拉住他一脸兴奋的表示自己有一个冒险者朋友可以来帮忙。  
那是一个赤魔法师。  
骑士略微皱了皱眉，似乎有些忧虑，白魔见状立刻解释道：“他真的很好，性格也好，能力也很强，非常非常可靠！”  
“你别误会，我没有嫌弃，我们现在也不缺输出力，只是队里有两个法师会不会……”骑士说出了自己的犹豫。  
“无所谓。”不知何时来到他们身后的黑魔听到了他们的对话，冷哼一声：“只要那位赤魔法师不介意。”

事情就这么定了下来。任务集合时，黑魔便见到了白魔说的那位赤魔朋友。那是个比他矮了有20公分的猫魅族，赤色的衣衫鲜艳得扎眼。那人游刃有余的和队友们打着招呼，和善礼貌的态度让大家都产生了好感。  
“这位是黑魔先生吗？”那赤魔冷不丁的冒到了黑魔的面前，朝他伸出了手，“今后一个月还请您多关照了。”  
黑魔微微一愣，他没想到这人会主动和自己打招呼，盯着那人的伸出的手看了片刻，最终只从喉咙里挤出一个字：“嗯。”  
白魔见状，一把将赤魔的手拽了回来，十分不给面子的说着：“这个人不用打招呼，人家冷艳高贵得很，才不屑和我们讲话。”  
正抬起手的黑魔硬生生的停住了，抱胸而立，眉头一皱，开口便是一贯的嘲讽：“哦？那就让我看看，你的这位‘能力很强’的赤魔法师朋友，到底有多强？”

黑魔到底还是因为这个赤魔分了神，他一再的在战斗中观察着对方的表现。  
熟练的咏唱，灵活的走位，不论是把握作战的时机还是抓准要害攻击的敏锐度，都表明了这个赤魔法师确实在实战上十分出色，然而……  
魔力的输出力差距太过于明显了，同样都是火系的魔法术，黑魔使用出来的伤害，是赤魔无法匹敌的。这就是他们魔力天赋上的巨大差异。观察至此，黑魔忍不住微微勾起了隐藏在衣领下的嘴角。  
他们讨伐的怪物被逼到了近乎力竭，在死亡的边缘它发出了持续而强力的声波攻击，不断的造成大范围的伤害。这样的情况便需要治疗师对队员们进行保护，而等到黑魔发觉自己体力下降得厉害却迟迟没有治疗支援的时候，他已经控制不住的喷出一口血来，硬生生的打断了他下一个法术的咏唱。他抬头看了一眼，自己所在的位置距离白魔大概10尺，这是他平时习惯的距离，显然今天是白魔故意没有给他治疗支援。  
这是黑魔少有的在战斗中如此狼狈的时刻，他跪倒在地上，法杖跌落，意识开始逐渐模糊。就在此时，一道从未见过的治愈之光笼罩了他，将他从昏迷的边缘拉扯了回来，紧接着又是一道同样的光芒，为他恢复了些许体力。那治愈之光并不强大，但是却足以让他能够重新战斗，他有些错愕的抬眼望去，不远处那个赤色衣衫的魔法师再度咏唱了一个治疗系的法术，那光芒再一次笼罩了自己。  
是那个赤魔法师救了自己。这样的认知让黑魔内心有些波动，但他极高的战斗素质让他在恢复体力的一瞬间便开始专注于下一个法术的咏唱，几道强力的魔法攻击朝着濒死的怪物袭去，随着它庞大身躯的倒下，那恼人的攻击也停止了下来。

黑魔用戴着黑手套的手背用力的摸去嘴角的血迹，努力的站直身体。  
“哟，没死呢？”白魔回头瞥了黑魔一眼，有些落井下石。  
骑士队长似乎完全没注意到发生了什么，有些迷惑。  
赤魔拽了拽白魔，皱起眉头朝她摇了摇头，示意她住口。  
白魔一甩袖子，有些生气：“我就是看不爽他那个自负的样子，想给他点教训，站到队友身边有这么困难吗？”  
不难。  
但是有必要吗？  
黑魔迈着步子远离了这吵闹的人，身上隐约还能感觉得到那个赤魔法师留下的魔法之力，不似治疗师的那么柔软，却有一种清爽的感觉。

在长期的任务中，小队会选择在外扎营过夜。点上篝火烤制美食，大家围在一起谈天说地，交流感情。  
但黑魔不会参与。倒不是说他本人不愿意，而是在刚入队那会儿，但凡黑魔开口说话，气氛就会变得尴尬无比，久而久之，黑魔也就不再参与了。

独自坐在帐篷里，黑魔摘下了他巨大的帽檐，褐色的发梢旁露出两只尖尖的耳朵，额前的碎发微微遮盖住他的眉眼。白天受到的伤害还是给他留下些许内伤，身体的不适感在疲惫的状态下越发的明显。  
隔着帐篷，黑魔隐约的能够听到外面传来的说笑声，篝火的光亮微微的透了进来，把未点灯的帐篷照亮了一角。以往的黑魔总是能够忽视外面的吵闹，自己专心研读魔法书籍。而今天他格外的想知道外面发生了些什么。  
他伸出一只手，口中轻轻念了一句晦涩的咒语，往帐篷上一点，那上面便将外面的场景完整的映了出来。

骑士队长似乎很久没有这么高兴，他拍拍赤魔的肩膀，非要让他和大家喝上一杯。那人也不推拒，大大方方的笑着同队友们碰杯，也不知说起什么话题，让大家都放声大笑起来。  
这小子真挺会收买人心。黑魔暗自想着，那赤魔实力这么弱，也只能靠这种方式来投靠别人罢了。  
他有些烦躁的轻轻一抹，那画面便消失了，倒头便躺在了铺盖上，闭上了眼。  
疲乏的黑魔浅浅的睡了过去，但警惕心让他在帐篷门帘被掀开的瞬间清醒过来，他迅速的坐起身，伸手握住搁置在一旁的法杖，厉声问道：“谁？”  
赤魔提着一盏小灯，正掀开帐篷的门帘，他连忙出声：“黑魔先生，是我。”  
黑魔看清了他的面容，微微皱眉，轻轻打了一个响指，一个个光元素聚成的光点便浮现在帐篷顶端，照亮了整个空间。  
赤魔这才看清黑魔露出的半张脸，有些微愣，他连忙盖上门帘，乖巧的在帐篷里坐下并解释道：“队长他们似乎忘记告诉我要准备帐篷，所以今晚要叨扰您了。”  
其实通常情况下，为了减少行李的数量，外出的冒险者经常会三三两两的睡在一个帐篷里，但在这个小队，黑魔却是一个人。倒不是他不愿意同别人一起，而是其他人都有些怵他。  
“嗯。”  
对黑魔略有些冷淡的回应，赤魔倒也不在意，他笑着表达了谢意，然后从兜里掏出一个装着蓝色药剂的小瓶子。  
“白天的时候，您应该是受到了些内伤，不知道您有没有准备恢复的药剂，这个是我一个厉害的药剂师朋友制作的，效果应当比一般的恢复药要好上一些。”  
都说伸手不打笑脸人，更何况面前这个猫魅族长相耀眼得有些迷惑人心。黑魔回过神来的时候，手中已经接过了那瓶药剂。  
“啊，但是这个药不能外用……”赤魔突然说道。  
黑魔奇怪的看了他一眼，忍不住回道：“我看起来像是这么没有常识的人吗？”内伤药剂拿来外用这种蠢事到底谁会做啊。  
“哎？我之前就差点弄错了……”赤魔露出了不好意思的表情。  
傻子吗？  
这么想着，黑却魔忍不住弯了弯嘴角。  
眼尖的赤魔竟是看到了他的反应，有些夸张的大叫道：“你居然会笑哎？”  
黑魔听到他这话，嘴角立刻又拉了下来。  
赤魔身手敏捷的一下子窜到黑魔的面前，在他瞪大的眼神中，伸手把他藏在衣领下的脸颊往两边扯了一下。  
“你长得这么好看，多笑笑不好吗？”  
“……滚。”  
最后赤魔也还是没有滚出黑魔的帐篷。他逐渐的发现了，这个看似高冷的黑魔先生，真的很寂寞。

为期一个月的任务，黑魔的小队需要把近期在深林里游荡的怪物讨伐完毕。这也就意味着，这样野外扎营的日子要持续一个月之久。原本打算找到机会就给赤魔再添置一顶新帐篷的队长，在赤魔体贴的表示自己和黑魔先生一起住完全没有问题之后，便打消了念头。  
而黑魔的反应呢？  
很烦，很聒噪，但是还可以接受。  
这赤魔也不知道哪门子的脑袋秀逗了，不仅不讨厌自己，还三天两头的多管闲事的试图照顾自己，虽然时常做出些令人讨厌的举动……总之他绝不会承认自己其实还算开心这件事。  
半个月之后，黑魔也已经习惯了身边总有一个叨叨絮絮的人。在他看来，这赤魔费尽心思的讨好自己，多半是存了些许心思的，毕竟那家伙实力这么差，就算战斗技巧再出色，作为魔法师，最核心魔力值也未免太低了。  
而自己也不是不能帮他一把。  
黑魔想着这么些破事，却在一次战斗中跑了神，受到了魔法师最讨厌的物理外伤。

那怪物一爪子划在了他腰上，撕裂了他的衣袍，留下三道深深的创口。这会儿黑魔只能躺在帐篷里，强忍着剧痛，让赤魔给他处理伤口。  
至于为什么这事儿不是由治疗师来做？队里的两位治疗师都是年轻女性，黑魔坚决不愿意把身体暴露在异性的面前。  
“疼吗？”赤魔小心翼翼的擦拭着那伤口，黑魔常年包裹在严实的衣袍下的肉体泛着有些不健康的惨白，没有什么肌肉，但是皮肤细腻得紧。这样的美好的身体上，却有着三道狰狞的伤口，让赤魔感到有些心疼。  
伤药触及伤口的剧痛，让黑魔这个鲜少受到外伤的法师疼得无法控制生理泪水。他扭过头，声音都有些哽咽：“轻点……”  
赤魔看到他的表情，整个人如同触电般的酥麻了一下。他悄悄的释放了一个简单的治愈术，试图缓解黑魔的疼痛，然后才用绷带给他将伤口包扎起来。  
“好了，我扶你起来？”赤魔跪立着凑到黑魔的面前，伸手穿过他的肩膀，想要把人扶起来。而黑魔下意识的一个转头，让两人正好四目相对，距离近到彼此能够感受到呼吸。  
暧昧的气氛一下子充满了整个空间，赤魔手轻触到的那处皮肤传来的热感有些过于明显，让黑魔一瞬间红了脸，整个尖耳朵都充血般红润。  
赤魔轻轻笑了，他微微侧过脸，亲了亲黑魔的耳朵，然后把自己毛绒绒的脑袋搁在了他的肩膀上，将手穿过肩膀，搂住他的腰。  
他们谁也没有开口，谁也没有推开谁，就这么顺其自然般的互相拥抱着对方。

小队里没有人发现那两个人之间微妙的变化，他们平日里仍是平常相处。只有在夜晚，那间小小的帐篷里，展现出不一样的温存之情。  
最初只是单纯的依偎与拥抱，再后来相互的亲吻也拂不平心底的躁动。第一次发生关系的夜晚，黑魔疼到差点控制不住自己的声音。任谁也想不到，那只看起来乖巧的小猫咪，竟然也有如此天赋异禀之处。

赤魔轻轻拂过黑魔腰间已经只留下三道疤痕的地方，这伤已经快好全了。他低头亲吻了一下身下人敏感的腰侧，让他发出一声低低的哼声。  
小小的帐篷周围若有若无的显现出一层光罩，这是黑魔释放的结界。为了让外面的人无法发觉里面的动静。  
猫咪灵活的舌头舔过黑魔身体的每一寸，留下一块又一块证明的痕迹。情潮涌动的黑魔那白到透明的皮肤逐渐泛起红色，迷人的紧。  
“真好看。”赤魔反复啃咬着他的颈项处，说话的气息喷洒下来，让黑魔浑身一颤。  
“来。”黑魔只说了这么一个字，赤魔便明白他的意思。  
他的手指探入黑魔屈起的双腿之间，那下方的穴口早前已经被灌注了润滑的液体，这会儿已经逐渐流了出来。只是短短半个月的时间，这才经人事的地方已经能够老练的吸住探入其中的手指，缓缓的蠕动起内壁。  
该说黑魔天赋异禀了。近来频繁被开拓的后穴几乎不怎么需要过多的前戏扩张，手指的触感根本无法满足内里的饥渴。  
“换……进来……”黑魔难耐的抓住那埋在自己胸口吸弄自己乳头的脑袋，强势的要求着。  
赤魔用舌头顶弄了一下口中的肉粒便将它吐了出来，那被玩弄得有些肿大的乳晕上被津液弄得湿漉，泛起光泽。  
从泛滥的后穴中抽出自己的手指，赤魔将上面的液体尽数涂抹在自己腿间大的惊人的性器上。那粗大的性器上布满了倒刺，看起来十分惊人。  
他抬高黑魔那细长笔直的双腿，让下方的小穴完全的显露出来，粗大的蘑菇头在穴口磨蹭了几下，唰的一下便完全顶入其中。  
黑魔发出一声黏腻的尖叫，幸好有着结界的阻隔，才没有惊扰到他人。  
“疼吗？”赤魔俯下身去，撩起黑魔脸颊边的发丝。  
疼是必然的，哪怕经历了数次的交合，猫魅族特殊的性器特点带来的痛楚也远超常人。  
“动。”带着倒刺的肉体插入黑魔的身体内部，每一下的抽插都剧烈的拉扯着脆弱的肠壁。因为痛所以才能更强烈的感受到被人占有做爱的快乐。  
高潮的瞬间，内里的性器膨胀的倒刺死死的扣住肠壁，让身下的人无处可逃。热流狠狠的射进黑魔身体里，让他扬起脖子发出呻吟。灌注在内里的精液让他感到小腹处有着强烈的饱胀感。  
漫长的射精过去，赤魔抽出自己的性器，被撑大的穴口噗噗的流出白色的黏腻液体，濡湿了整个下体处。

一个月的时间过得比黑魔想象得快，他还未来得及理清楚些什么，小队的归期便已经到来。他曾想过，假如赤魔和他说，让自己和他一起组队的话，他就答应好了，毕竟若是说那人有所图的话，必然是想要实力强劲的自己帮他一把的。能和自己组队的话，那些条件苛刻的小队可会看在自己的份上捎带上那人吧，就算是两个法师也没什么关系。

黑魔没有等来赤魔的邀请，而是队长骑士递来的一封信件。  
骑士单独把他约到了据点外面，似乎是想要单独和他说些什么，他的面色十分的泰然，看起来不是什么坏事。  
“贝鲁先生，十分感谢你一直以来对我们小队的协助，这次的任务之后，我想我也应该给你一个交代了。”骑士叫出了黑魔的名字，加入小队以来，大家都不曾以真名为称呼，名字的事情也就只有当初邀请自己的队长清楚了。  
黑魔微微一愣，有些不解，但也伸手接过了那信件。  
“当初邀请你入队的时候，我曾允诺过，你协助我的小队度过难关，之后便给你提供一个更高水平的工作。”骑士指了指那封信件，接着说道：“这是我一位旧友的邀请信，他正在组建一个实力强劲的小队去参加一个高难度的冒险计划，那里想必有着更多和你一样强大的冒险者，也是更加适合你的地方吧。”  
黑魔略微思考了一下，才想起来入队之初有过这样的约定，他也不知道什么时候忘记了，难怪一直以来自己都有些不明白为什么当初会加入这么一个整体水平如此低下的队伍。  
“之前一直没有遇到更合适的补充队员，也就一直拖着你，白魔那小姑娘脾气也不太好，发生了许多让你困扰的事情，我替她向你道歉吧。”骑士深深的朝黑魔鞠了一躬，然后才露出了笑容：“这次替补那位赤魔正好非常合适我们小队，这一个月下来大家相处得也十分愉快，也不用担心之后缺人的问题了。”  
原本没有太多反应的黑魔，在听到这句话之后，立刻皱起了眉头：“那家伙要留下来？”  
语气中的不满让骑士内心一惊，以为黑魔是对那人有些偏见，立刻解释道：“虽然是个赤魔法师，但是他实战水平确实很不错，魔法造诣上虽然是远不及你，但是作为普通的冒险者来说已经是很出色的了，我们的队伍实力如今也平稳了，能够顺顺利利的完成接下来的任务也就足够了。”

目光短浅。  
黑魔在心里这么想着，却是拽紧了手里的信纸。他有些生气，却又不明白应该气些什么。他收起信件，也没再和骑士多言，转身便想去找赤魔，不过刚走出一段距离，便停住了脚步。  
他站在据点外一处高高的岩石下，突然间听到了上方传来的声音，是那个白魔。  
“维，那个黑魔真的会走吗？”  
黑魔下意识的往岩石的阴影处站了一步，让自己的身影更难以被发现。他不清楚那个维是什么人，但白魔口中的黑魔必然是自己。  
“会的。”  
听到熟悉的声音，黑魔有些诧异，他骤然想起，他和赤魔之间从未正儿八经的告诉过对方真名。黑魔心头那股莫名的火气越来越旺盛。  
“你不知道我之前和队长提了多少次想要把那个黑魔赶走，他就是死活不愿意，如果这次不是遇到需要替补，我都不知道怎么把你介绍进来！”那白魔说话的语速快像机关枪一样的哒哒哒哒的让人讨厌。  
赤魔有些自嘲的笑笑，朝白魔耸了耸肩：“谁让我只是个赤魔法师呢？”  
“赤魔法师有什么不好？我最喜欢赤魔法师了，比什么黑魔法师强一万倍！！！”白魔像是要发泄一般的朝着远处大叫起来，叫嚷完后她又向赤魔，十分认真的鼓励道：“你是赤魔法师里最优秀的那一个了！就算魔力天赋上不如某些人也不要妄自菲薄，你看我们小队的大家都很喜欢你！”  
赤魔被白魔一番话给逗笑了，他伸手摸了摸女孩的头，好声好气的回应道：“你这么夸我，是想让我在战斗的时候多帮你一把？”  
白魔一扫平日里的凶狠形象，露出些许小女生的娇羞来：“明明你一直都很照顾我……我当然要夸你啊！”  
“你怎么就这么讨厌黑魔法师呢？”赤魔这样问道。  
白魔嘟起嘴，翻了个白眼，反问：“难道你就不讨厌黑魔法师吗？”  
赤魔倒是坦诚：“是挺讨厌的。”

岩石上的两个人没过多久便离开了，而藏在阴影处的黑魔却久久不曾动弹。那人轻描淡写的一句讨厌，彻彻底底的将黑魔打击到了。  
有那么一瞬间，他很想就这么冲出去质问那人，但是质问些什么呢？你为什么讨厌我？为什么讨厌还要……这么温柔的对自己？  
不行。  
黑魔立刻否决掉了这样的想法。  
自己就像个傻子一样，太丢脸了。  
他一直以为，那人或许是喜欢自己抑或是敬仰……可为什么，会是讨厌呢……  
他想不明白，也不想明白了。  
手中捏着的信纸已经皱成一团，黑魔的手心燃起一团小小的火焰，将其烧成灰烬。  
他不曾再回头，而是选择独自一人远去。

牵着赤魔手往据点走的白魔发现他突然停下了脚步，有些好奇的转过身，看到赤魔不知为何突然看向了某个方向，露出一个让人发憷的笑容。  
“他走了。”赤魔突然说道。  
白魔有些不解：“谁走了？”  
“你最讨厌的那个人。”

两日后，请假的诗人终于回归了小队，得知黑魔的离去，赤魔的加入，他虽有些诧异，但很快便接受了新的队友。  
此后的冒险之旅，虽不再有突飞猛进的成果，但也都顺顺利利，最重要的是队员一派和睦，气氛融洽，很少产生争执，水平实力相当的大家不断的各自有着进步……  
偶尔队长骑士还会想起那时候的黑魔，说上一句，不知道去了更高水平的队伍他是不是更厉害了之类的话。  
但不论是谁，都没有在那之后得到过关于黑魔的消息了。


End file.
